Calling All the Monsters
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Submitted for Pinkbull115's future contest. You might not understand how it's future for a bit, but it is. My first intentional K enjoy.


_**Calling all the monsters, Calling all the monsters,  
Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters  
Yeah oh, yeah oh, yeah oh, yeah, yeah  
Heart thumps and you jump  
Coming down with goosebumps  
You dare to go there  
I'mma, I'mma get you so scared.  
We're wanting to  
We're haunting you  
We're wanting to yeah, yeah  
If you stayed in too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene extreme  
I-I-I-I'mma get you so scared  
We're wanting to  
We're haunting you  
We're wanting to yeah, yeah  
Gonna get your body shaking  
Wishing you could just awaken.  
Here we go **_

She was running, she couldn't tell where or what from, but she had to keep running. She could hear its hot breath on her neck and its icy claws reaching out to grab her and snatch her away from her family. She sped up as she felt a chilly wind pushing against her, slowing her down so it could catch her.

Her heartbeat was getting faster and faster by the second, but she couldn't worry about passing out right now. They were coming for her and she had to get away from them. She couldn't let them catch her; she HAD to return to her family, even if she didn't know where she was.

Footsteps behind her made the goosebumps from the wind go pale and her breathing continued getting more and more erratic. Her brown eyes looked around frantically as she tried to find an escape only to come up empty. A shadow fell across the path and she immediately turned to the right, veering off the path and stumbling through the trees around her.

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're coming to get you  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're coming to get you  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're coming to get you  
Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters,  
Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters **_

She heard two of THEM following her, trying to get at her. If only her wife was here, she'd certainly know what to do. But she was all alone and there seemed to be no escape. She knew it was a dream. It HAD to be a dream, but it was so real and her heart squeezed at the prospect of them actually getting her.

Just then, something jumped out of the bushes and made a grab for her. She screamed in terror as sharp, jagged claws raked along her arm and she turned, heart beating wildly in her chest, to run in another random direction, away from whatever had caused her pain.

_**You hide or you try  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye  
We thrill to your chill  
Bu-bu-bucking for a freak out  
We're wanting to  
We're haunting you  
We're wanting to yeah, yeah  
We might just bite  
Underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run  
I-I-I-I'm, I'm already chasing **_

Looking around, she tried to duck down behind a few tall trees, but something else came lumbering toward her, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight as the padding of paws were heard getting closer. Her breathing was coming in short and painful gasps as she continued to flee these things that were gaining on her. Her chest, legs and throat hurt from the strain and lack of air, but she continued pumping her legs as fast as she could.

_**We're wanting to  
We're haunting you  
We're wanting to yeah, yeah  
Gonna get your body shaking  
Wishing you could just awaken.  
Here we go **_

She could feel the shivers going through her, both from the cold and from the undiluted panic that was coursing through her system. She knew they could probably smell her but she was hoping the forest was covering that up for her. She couldn't let her mind wander to if they could smell her or she would go insane; all she could do was hope and run for her life.

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're coming to get you  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're coming to get you  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
Coming to get you  
We're coming to get you  
Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters,  
Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters **_

Another being sprang from the shadows and its cold fingers latched onto her arm, trying to drag her with it. Her screams filled the space around them as she kicked at the thing, causing it to let go in fright for a moment before trying to grab her again. She wasted no time in shooting off again, racing away from those cold fingers. Suddenly, she burst into a wide clearing with no bushes or rocks to take cover behind and she felt alarm grip her entire body.

_**Gonna paint it red  
Get inside your head head head  
Like a demon choir  
Playing with fire fire fire  
Gonna get your body shaking  
Wishing you could just awaken **_

She spun around to head back into the underbrush, but something black and slimy came forward and snapped at her hand, causing her to cry out in horror as blood dribbled from a small bite. All around her she saw red, blood was everywhere and she was getting dizzy.

A loud cackling filled her ears as grotesque shapes moved out of the bushes and began stalking toward her; hands curled into claws, snouts twisted into vicious leers, multitudes of eyes boring into her own. She was trembling so badly, her teeth were chattering as each of the beings around her stopped a mere two feet from her in a wide circle.

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
Coming to get you  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
And we're coming to get you  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're coming to get you  
Yeah oh, yeah oh, yeah oh **_

She turned around, looking for an escape and found none, falling to her knees as the impending dread filled her stomach All of the beings around growled at her and shifted into attack stances, jeering at her and eyeing her with hungry looks as they looked to the largest of them all. The figure glared into her eyes, sizing her up before it let out a vicious mix between a howl and a groan and the beings all lunged at her.

_**Coming to get you**_

Just as she screamed one last time, she shot up in bed and nearly fell to the floor.

Strong arms wrapped securely around her and brown eyes found chocolate ones, pleading for reassurance. Her velvety-red locks were sticking to her forehead and neck with sweat and it took a moment to realize that there was nothing here that could harm her. Pale arms circled a tanned neck as bronze arms circled a tiny waist and gentle hands rubbed a trembling back. She buried her face into her wife's brown hair and sighed in relief that she was safe.

"Don't worry, hon, I've got you."

She continued shaking, despite the definite reassurance in the words. Her breath was coming more evenly now and her heartbeat wasn't as irregular.

"Was it another nightmare?"

She simply nodded, unable to find her voice at the moment.

"Can you tell me about it?"

She shook her head, just wanting to permanently erase the images from her mind.

"That's fine, baby."

After another few minutes, she sighed and pulled back a bit.

"Kitten?"

She looked up at her spuse in trepidation, uncertain of whether she should tell her about the nightmare.

"Was it the same one as last time?" She nodded.

"You know it wasn't real right?" She nodded again.

"And that I'd never let anything happen to you if I could help it, right?"

She took a breath and finally found her voice. "Yes, Tor, I know you'd never intentionally let something bad happen to me. It was just so vivid and… scary."

Tori gave her a comforting smile and pecked her cheek. "Good."

There was a sudden knock at the door and her five-year-old, adopted daughter, Tracy, came in slowly and looked up at her, thumb in mouth and teddy bear in tow.

"Is Mommy ok?" the little one asked softly, looking around the room.

She smiled and held out her arms to the little toddler, the toddler in question climbing into them happily. She snuggled her daughter to her and brushed the brown hair out of the little one's eyes.

"Mommy's fine, honey." She cooed to her daughter. "She just had a bad dream."

"Would Mommy like Mr. Snugglybooboo McCuttykins to sleep with so that he can keep her safe?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No baby, he's protecting you; you keep him with you." Tracy nodded and yawned, laying that cute little head on her chest as she drew her fingers through her hair.

She looked up at her wife with a small smile. "I think I might sleep a bit better now." She whispered.

Tori nodded happily and took Tracy in her arms. "I'll go put Tracy-."

"No! Don't leave!" she screamed.

Tori raised an eyebrow and nodded, holding out her hand. She took it gratefully and followed Tori to Tracy's room in their apartment. The bright purple of the walls and the dark green of the carpet soothed her a bit as Tori set Tracy in the bed and tucked her in. Tori led her out of the room and back to their own and they settled back into bed.

"Do you feel better about getting to sleep?" Tori asked her.

She nodded and snuggled into Tori's arms, sighing in content and leaning up to peck Tori's cheek. "Thank you, Tori."

As she was slipping back to sleep, she heard Tori whisper, "Always, Cat."

* * *

**_This was a little kind of one-shot for Pinkbull115's writing contest. Sigh, which I didn't win, sadly. But, I hope YOU guys like it at least. Don't worry, it only starts out dark as you can see. China Anne McClain owns the song, by the way. It's not mine._**


End file.
